creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Xaron
The planet Xaron is the homeworld of the Xaronese empire. Astrography Xaron is located in the Xaron Sector of the Great Spiral. There are two inhabitable planets in the system, Xaron and Xaron Minor. Xaron has a thin planetary ring composed mainly of water ice. Defenses The planet Xaron is perhaps the most fortified planet in the galaxy. Xaron is protected by a massive planetary shield controlled from a series of relays on the Ring, a titanic battle-station encircling the planet resembling a halo capable of outgunning anything the enemy could throw at it. Geography The surface of Xaron is dominated by a single supercontinent and a vast ocean with many smaller islands scattered around. One of these islands is Nekro Island, used by the Emperors of Xaron as a necropolis to bury previous emperors. In the south end of the continent is the great Sea of Korus. The capital of the Empire, Rav'Udrek, is located along the eastern coast of the continent. At the center of the continent are the desolate Plains of Gath. Very few live here except for a few monasteries located near the Caves of Xykal, birthplace of the Straxus the Great. Cities Rav'Udrek Rav'Udrek is the capital of the Xaronese Empire, therefore, the city is the paragon of Xaronese values. Non-Xaronese residents are required to live in segregated neighborhoods and Xaronese religious laws are strictly enforced. The population is 60 million, mostly Xaronese. Buraan The second largest city on Xaron, Buraan is very wealthy due to the eel oil trade. The city is dominated by a few old merchant families. Buraan is more cosmopolitan than Rav'Udrek due to the less strict racial purity laws, non-Xaronese may live wherever they want. Buraan prides itself on being the capital of culture, the merchant families sponsor artwork and cultural events in an attempt to outdo each other. The population of Buraan is 45 million, 30% of which are non Xaronese. Ecryon While Ecryon isn't as populous as Rav'Udrek or as wealthy as Buraan, Ecryon is still an important city due to its involvement in the interstellar slave trade. The main industry of Ecryon is the processing and distribution of newly arrived slaves. Tanis Tanis is the capital of the shipbuilding industry. Flora and Fauna Xaron is host to many indigenous plants and animals. One such animal is the Xaronese Dragon, a giant reptilian creature approximately 45 meters long. In the northern steppes lives the Xaronese Tiger, a fearsome mammalian predator with fangs up to 20 centimeters in length. In the ocean of Xaron lies multitudes of fearsome sea monsters yet to be discovered. The Giant Xaronese Eel inhabits the continental shelves and is highly sought after for its oils. In the deeper parts of the oceans is the Ky-Thaan, a giant sea monster 300 meters in length with rows of sharp teeth. History Xaronese civilization began 12,000 years ago along the Sea of Korus. At that time, the Xaronese abandoned their stone tools and switched to using iron. Early Xaronese civilization was extremely warlike, the number of kingdoms shrinking from 200 to 6 in just a century. The Xaronese Empire was founded in the tenth century BC. Category:Xaronese planets